Demon Eye
by veraklon
Summary: AU Buffy and everyone else from the show Angel, too are thrown into the world of James Bond. Please read and review. ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

"Xander…." Buffy warns her friend.

"No, seriously, Buff." The young man laughs. "Just imagine if we were in a James Bond film…. All of the cool locations, harmless danger…"

"The scantily clad women." Buffy says with a straight face.

"Scantily clad?" Willow perks up from her side of the couch. "Who?"

Buffy smiles at her friend. "Relax, Will. Xander's just going through a late night sugar withdrawal again."

The redhead witch stretches her arms out and tries to cover her mouth as she yawns. "What is it this time? Star Trek again?"

"No…" The blonde slayer starts to speak.

"James Bond. Good 'ol double-oh-seven." Xander interrupts.

Willow scrunches up her forehead as she thinks. "Why that?"

Xander stands from his position on the floor, his chest puffed out. "So I can be the suave, dashing British agent." At the looks the two girls are giving him, he quickly adds. "And you can be my lovely allies in stopping the bad guy."

Willow laughs as Buffy starts shaking her head.

"Sorry, X-man." Willow grins. "But we both know Buff here would be the hero."

"Yeah." Buffy adds. "And you'd be lucky to get the part of the perky but unloved secretary."

Xander looks down, crestfallen. "Aw, man. I wanna be the hero this time…"

X X X X X X X X X X

Okay guys. The idea behind this one… and maybe more later, is to throw Buffy and her cohorts, allies, enemies and whoever else I can think of into different movie situations.

This time around… James Bond in Goldeneye, or in Buffy's case: Demon Eye.

As usual, I own nothing. I stole it all from somewhere. This is meant only for fun and the enjoyment of others.

Tip your waitresses.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The night sky is overcast as a plane does a fly-by across the LA skyline. A woman in combat black clothing parachutes down to the roof of an extremely tall building. She clips a rope to her ankle and the railing along the building's edge. She then pulls out a gun-styled thing and shoots it to the rooftop of another building across the street, dragging a wire along with it. Carefully, she then crawls across the wire to the other building's rooftop.

Once secure on the opposite building, she cuts the wire, allowing it to drop to the street below. She turns and breaks open a door leading into the building she's standing on. The door reads: "Wolfram & Hart."

X X X X X X X X X

Inside the Wolfram & Hart building, several men and woman, all nicely dressed, are walking the hallways towards the elevators. The woman in black carefully watches as a security guard cuts towards the men's room. She quietly follows him in, where she finds him reading a magazine. As she enters, he catches a view of the intruder in the mirror's reflection.

"Huh?" the security guard stutters, clumsily reaching for his sidearm.

Without hesitation, the woman jumps at the guard, knocking his pistol away before kicking him into the bathroom stall, knocking him unconscious. Seeing her opponent out, the woman pulls off the black hood she was wearing.

Buffy Summers smiles. "Oops. Wrong room."

Before walking back out into the hallway, the young blonde checks her hair in the bathroom mirror.

X X X X X X X X X

Buffy slips unnoticed through dim halls, a sword in her hand. She spots a janitor emptying trash into a cart in one of the offices. She walks up to an open door where she sees several people sitting around a board room table, arguing. As Buffy turns away... another dark shadow places the edge of a blade at her throat...

"Who are you? Are there others with you?"

Buffy tenses. "Just me. I'm alone."

Faith Lehane steps into the light. "Aren't we all? You're late, B."

"I had to visit the little slayer's room."

Faith grins. "Ready to save the world again?"

"After you." Buffy gestures.

The two slayers move quietly down the hallway, before silently entering through a doorway that leads to the stairs.

Faith glances back at the blonde slayer. "For the greater good, B."

Buffy nods. "For the greater good, Faith."

X X X X X X X X X

Coming out of the stairwell into the basement, Buffy spots someone in the hall. Waiting until the coast is clear, she jumps out of the door while Faith quickly follows. Both slayers walk down the hall. Faith enters a room with a plate-glass window and hits the guard, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Buffy has a device plugged into and ID card slot with a number pad under it. She waits for a click, and the door unlocks.

Both woman walk into the upper level a large, dark chamber. It is very similar to what a museum must look like at night. The front of the room is filled with all sorts of old looking books, staves and other possibly magickal or spiritual significance. The back of the room is filled with row after row of filing cabinets.

Buffy sighs as she takes in the room. "It's too easy."

"Half of everything is luck, B." Faith says as she turns and plugs the device into the same panel, jamming the door.

"And the other half?"

"Fate!"

A red light sounds, signaling that an alarm has been triggered. The two slayers run down the stairs.

"Set timers to six minutes!"

Buffy yells back. "Six minutes, check."

Security guards burst through a door. The brunette slayer jumps into them, knocking them down and slashing at them with her sword. Using the distraction provided, Buffy starts to arm a little explosive timer. A digital clock pops up... six minutes.

Both Buffy and Alec scurry around behind the filing cabinets planting the timers. A nice-looking lawyer wearing a very expensive suit walks into the room. He surveys the scene in the basement archives, standing behind a plexi-glass window.

The lawyer shouts to the guards in the room. "FIRE!"

The security guards fire their guns, breaking the window. Both slayers ignore the gunfire and are still planting the timers.

Setting her last charge, Faith calls to her ally. "Closing time, B! Last call!"

"I'll but the popcorn, but you gotta rent the movie!"

As the guards pour through the opening. Faith quickly pulls out a miniature crossbow from her backpack, firing into the crowd of guards. When one guard falls down, the others scatter to find cover.

The lawyer carefully walks into the room, surveying the damage with a grim look on his face. "I am Lindsey McDonald, Director of Special Operations here at Wolfram & Hart. Come out with your hands above your heads!"

While planting a timer, Buffy calls out to the room. "How original."

The blonde haired slayer watches as more guards pour through the door. "Shut the door, Faith! There's a draft!"

When no immediately answers, Buffy begins looking around. "Faith!"

Finally looking towards Lindsey and the guards at the front of the room, Buffy sees Faith kneeling under the gun of a security guard. Thirty other guards all have their guns pointed at Buffy.

"Throw down your weapon and walk towards me." Lindsey calls out to the slayer. "Slowly."

"Finish'em, B! Blow 'em all to hell!" Faith cries out.

Lindsey smiles wickedly. "You have ten seconds. Ten... nine... eight... "

Buffy runs back to the detonator she just planted and sets it for three minutes rather than six.

"Seven… six… five… four…"

Buffy throws her sword on the floor, puts her hands behind her head and approaches the lawyer named Lindsey.

"Three... two…"

"For the greater good, B!" Faith shouts.

BOOM.

The guard holding guard over the dark-haired slayer pulls the trigger. Faith's body drops to the floor. The guards fire their automatic rifles, missing as Buffy retreats behind the filing cabinets again.

"Hold your fire!" Lindsey calls out. "You'll damage the files!"

Buffy recovers the crossbow from the floor. Only one bolt is left.

"This is your last chance! Come out with your hands above your head... "

The soldiers raise their guns as Buffy begins weaving around the back of the cabinets.

"WAIT!" Lindsey yells.

Buffy moves slowly out of clear sight from the guards. Lindsey seems amused... one guard thinks he can get a shot off...and fires. Buffy retreats farther towards the back of the room.

Lindsey steps forward. "You can't win."

"Yeah, sure." Buffy retorts.

The slayer jumps on top of the filing cabinet and fires the crossbow. The guards fire back, but Buffy hits the glass case to one of the possibly ancient artifacts in the front of the room. As the strange item falls to the ground, shattering, it releases a purple-colored gas. The guards are blinded. Buffy uses their confusion to jump up through the air-conditioning vent overhead.

X X X X X X X X X

A security guard falls through the glass door of the Wolfram & Hart building. Buffy steps through the exit the guard's body created and starts running. Guards come pouring out the whole, chasing after her… Lindsey trailing after them.

"Hold your fire!" Lindsey shouts as the slayer turns a corner down the street.

As Lindsey and the security guards slow, ending the chase after the escaped slayer, they turn to go back to the building, when… The Wolfram & Hart building explodes, sending glass and debris all over the street in every direction.

X X X X X X X X X

(( Two Years Later ))

Buffy runs faster, trying to outrun the man trying to keep up with her. In the background, the noises and smells… the life… of Las Vegas surrounds them as the city wakes up, even though Buffy and her running companion are near the center of a secluded park. Buffy smiles as she picks up her pace, but the man running behind her is visibly agitated.

As the slayer pulls farther away, the man angrily calls out. "Buffy, is it really necessary to run quite so fast!"

Barely sounding out of breath, Buffy calls back without slowing her pace. "More often than you'd think."

"I enjoy a spirited jog through the park as much as the next guy..."

A dark haired man on another path in the park suddenly comes out of the gloom of the dark morning and jogs near both Buffy and her companion. As he draws closer, Buffy smiles, getting a dazzling smile in return.

"Who's that?"

Buffy laughs. "That, Wesley, would be the next guy."

As the dark stranger starts to gain speed, he begins to outrun Buffy. Buffy, never one to pass on a challenge, picks her pace up even further. The two begin to race. Left behind, Wesley calls out after the young slayer.

"Buffy Summers, stop this! Stop it! I know what you're doing..."

Rolling her eyes and slows down so that Wesley could catch up with her, Buffy turns. "Really? What's that?

"You're just trying to show off the size of your...your... "

Buffy arches an eyebrow. "Muscles?"

"Ego."

"Here we are having a nice jog in the park and you've got to bring psychology into it."

Wesley straightens. "Well, I was just sent out here to evaluate you."

"Let's forget about that," Buffy sways closer to the young man. "Shall we?"

"You must listen to me, Buffy." Wesley tries to be authoritative. "I am a watcher, you know."

Buffy gives once last lingering look towards the dark-haired stranger who has vanished from sight, even the echoes of his footfalls fading out of range.

Buffy draws closer to the young watcher, pressing her body closer to his. "I can be good. I have no problem with taking orders."

Smiling deliciously, the blonde pulls Wesley's head closer for a kiss. The young man responds eagerly, as he shifts nervously looking down one way of the path and then the other. "You're incorrigible, Buffy. What am I going to do with you?"

Buffy whispers "Let's toast your evaluation, shall we?"

As the two kiss deeply, the arms wrapped around each other, Buffy sighs as she feels Wesley finally moving his hands towards releasing their clothing. "A very...thorough...evaluation."

X X X X X X X X X

Buffy enters the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel and Casino. Smiling at the memory of her little tryst from earlier, she glances in one of the hallway mirror to check her appearance. Her gown is bright red, matching the shoes, handbag and lipstick that go along with it. She ignores the looks that she gets walking in and nears a Texas Hold-Em poker table. The dealer and a couple of people sit around playing.

There are a Four of Clubs, Three of Diamonds, King of Hearts, and an Ace of Clubs showing on the table. The dealer flips over the river card. A Five of Diamonds. "Sir wins again."

The slayer smiles as she realizes that the winner is the stranger from the park this morning. In the casino's lights, he is even better looking. His face and hands are pale, but not sickly. More like alabaster. His hair, gelled high enough to make her consider him gay, looks great… but it's his eyes, smoldering with ferocity, that draw her closer.

The dealer brings Buffy back to reality. "Ma'am? Would you like to play?"

Buffy sits down at the table as the stranger across from her is lighting up a cigarette.

"Sure."

They play for a little while. The cards are dealt, but Buffy isn't really paying much attention. She glances at her cards once again as she looks up to her opponent. "It appears we like the same thing… well, three anyway."

The stranger looks at her. "I count two. Jogging and...uh... poker." He lays his two hidden cards down A Jack of Spades and a Queen of Hearts.

The dealer leans forward. "Sir has a queen high straight."

Buffy shrugs sweetly as she mucks her cards. The dealer nods, "Sir wins again."

"I hope the third is where your real talent lies." The man says as he pulls in his chips.

"One rises to meet a challenge." Buffy offers back as she tosses in her ante.

The cards are dealt. The stranger looks at his cards. "Ten thousand."

The others at the table fold quickly. Buffy watches them lean back in their chairs as she looks down at her cards again. Two queens, Clubs and Diamonds. "I'll raise. Fifty thousand."

The dealer nods his head and begins dealing out the flop cards. Buffy looks at them, seeing a Queen of Spades, an eight of Spades and the Two of Hearts.

"I'll raise. Two hundred thousand dollars."

The slayer smiles at his bet. He's running for a flush. Not gonna beat four of a kind. "I'll call."

The dealer drops Fourth Street. The six of diamonds.

The stranger grins. "All in."

Buffy doesn't waste any time as she throws her cards down, face up. "I call."

Fifth Street. The river. The dealer drops the last card. It's the Queen of Hearts.

"Four queens. The lady wins." The dealer says.

The stranger stands. He is obviously mad. "Dammit! Enjoy it. While it lasts."

Buffy smiles as the dealer begins counting out her chips. "The very words I live by."

When her opponent gets up from the table, Buffy follows.

"And what words do you live by?"

The dark stranger glares at her, his eyes considering. "The trick is to quit while you're still ahead."

Buffy cocks her head to one side, allowing her hair to fall along her shoulder teasingly. "That's one trick I never learned."

She signals for a waiter to come over. "Perhaps you'll show me how it's done. " The waiter approaches them. "Vodka Martini. Shaken, not stirred. And you?"

The man shrugs. "The same."

"How do you take it?"

"I like for mine to be straight up. With a twist."

The waiter brings back two drinks. As Buffy and the stranger take their glasses, both warily watch the other as they take sips of the strong liquid.

"Thank you, Miss… ?"

"The name's Summers. Buffy Summers."

The man smiles. "Angel."

"Angel? No other name to go with it?"

"Just Angel."

Buffy considers Angel as she sips at her drink: "Your accent, Irish?"

"Very good, Ms. Summers. You've been to Ireland?

"Not recently," Buffy shakes her head. "I used to drop in occasionally. Shoot in and out."

Angel nods. "Well, I'd love to stay and talk longer, but I see my previous engagement has arrived."

The slayer turns to see a beautiful woman walking towards them. She is older, darker, mysterious Her hair is near perfect black, with eyes that look to hold secrets you couldn't imagine.

As the woman draws closer, she frowns momentarily at Buffy before turning to Angel. "Should we go?"

The woman nods, not saying a word to the slayer, her eyes only for Angel. He turns and looks at the slayer. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Summers."

The petite blonde watches as Angel and his mysterious date vanish out the front doors of the casino. Quietly, to herself she smiles. "The pleasure, I'm sure, was all mine."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

People are gathered outside of the Hyperion along the sidewalk and street watching a street magician perform an act. A woman covers her mouth and gasps as the illusionist proceeds to appear as if he is able to float a foot or so off the ground. As he returns back to the sidewalk, the audience claps. Not impressed, Buffy picks up her pace and watches as Angel and his mystery date step into the back of a white limousine.

Watching from her place across the street, Buffy takes out a miniaturized digital camera from her pocket. Zooming in, she takes a picture of Angel taking the woman's hand, helping her into the backseat of the car, before stepping in himself. The slayer takes a picture of the name license plate, "GYPSY 1," as the limo pulls away into the night.

X X X X X X X X X X

As Buffy heads back to her suite at the Hyperion, she notices a very tacky neon billboard announcing that the Wonders of Europe artifact tour will be displayed at the local museum. Shaking her head, she quickly avoids the rush of gamblers that fill the casino's lobby and makes her way to her room on the fifth floor. She knows her laptop is waiting for her in her room.

After making it safely to her private suite, Buffy pulls off her high-heeled shoes and takes a moment to shed the dress before sitting down to look at the information on her personal computer. Hitting the start key, the pictures that she just took outside appear on the LCD screen as a voice begins speaking.

"Transmission begins from Harris. Identification confirmed." Xander Harris' voice fills the room.

"Vampire. Angel. Also known as Angelus. Originally named Liam MacDougal of Galway, Ireland. Referred to as the Scourge of Europe. Of the Aurelius lineage. Considered extremely dangerous."

Buffy nods to herself as the picture changes to the woman. "The limo is owned by Jenny Calendar. Also known as Janna. No last name. Current suspected links to Kalderash Clan, of Romania. Link to Angel is currently unknown. She has the presidential suite reserved at the MGM Grand."

The blonde slayer takes the pen on the desk and begins writing down information as Xander's voice continues. "The Council authorizes you to observe Angel but stipulates no... contact... without prior approval. End transmission, Harris. Later, Buff. I trust you'll follow orders and stay outta trouble."

Buffy smirks, apparently at the tone in Xander's voice.

X X X X X X X X X X

Jenny Calendar is lying on the bed in the presidential suite, wearing black lingerie. Angel, wearing only leather pants, literally jumps onto the bed. They kiss ferociously, hands reaching at tearing each others clothing off. Angel soon is above Jenny. He whispers in her ear, and then flips her over in order to take her from behind. In the throes of passion, Angel's vampiric visage comes out and his teeth tear into the back of her neck.

"Angel! What are you doing!" she screams.

Angel grins and begins sucking harder at her neck. When Jenny finally slumps over, the light in her eyes extinguished, Angel's hand reaches into her purse beside the bed, and pulls out her Museum Curator Identification card.

X X X X X X X X X X

Buffy quietly waits for the cleaning lady to pass before she jumps out from the stairwell door and moves to the door to the presidential suite. She checks both directions of the hallway before she opens the door and enters.

The outer room is furnished with expensive-looking leather furniture. Buffy runs her fingers along the back of the sofa as she makes her way to the balcony window where she sees the white limousine speeding down the street. Looking up, the slayer sees in the window the reflection of someone coming at her. Buffy spins around and knocks him down, quickly pulling out a stake and dusting the vampire.

The blonde slayer moves through the door that her attacker came out of, her stake at the ready. She bursts through the bedroom door, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She looks in the bathroom, which is empty, as well. Buffy finally checks the closet and... The dead body of Jenny Calendar falls stiffly to the floor, naked. Buffy is a little stunned momentarily before she sees the vampire bites.

Buffy wastes no time in getting out of the suite and moving to the elevator. She quickly runs out the lobby's door and heads off in the direction that the limo left took.

X X X X X X X X X X

The parking lot is full, even though the day is nearly over at the Las Vegas Art Museum. Angel and someone that appears to be Jenny Calendar enter through the back door of the building. A security guard starts to demand a search, but the woman shows her identification card. The guard lets them both through.

Once the two have mingled through the room, several scholarly-looking gentlemen take turns kissing the hand of Ms. Calendar, who is standing beside the Angel. The woman posing as Jenny turns and indicates to her date that she would like some champagne. The dark vampire quietly slides away from the group.

"We are delighted to have you attend, mademoiselle." Jenny begins to answer the complement, when the emcee starts to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats as we prepare to bring out the latest find from the excavation by Professor Ethan Rayne." The emcee gestures to an older gentleman standing slightly to the back of the podium.

The crowd claps as a Professor Rayne steps forward, preparing to make his speech. No one notices that Angel slips into the back area of the museum.

Professor Rayne pulls out a note card from the inner breast pocket of his suit. "What you all are about to see, ladies and gentleman… the find we are bringing out shortly, might well be the greatest single find since the tombs in Egypt were finally opened. We call it… the Demon's Eye."

As the crowd appropriately "ooh's" and "aah's" at Professor Rayne's build up, Jenny excuses herself from the crowd of admirers she has attracted and moves towards the door that Angel slipped through earlier.

In the backroom, Angel smiles as he admires the glass case holding the intricately worked jewel. It actually does look like a sleeping eye of a demon. To his left, two museum workers step forward to carry the gem to the waiting spectators. They are stopped by Angel, who smiles.

"Shh." Angel leans in close. "I have a small surprise from the patrons.".

One worker turns to the other and grins. "Wonder what it is…"

The vampire let's his monstrous face appear as he jumps at the works, ripping his throat out. As the other figure turns to run, the woman posing as Jenny Calendar lets the illusion to fade as she reveals herself to be a vampire, as well.

The two museum workers fall to the ground, dead, as Angel and the mysterious female vampire grab the Demon's Eye and race out the door.

X X X X X X X X X X

The room is cold. Mechanical. Computer terminals and LCD screens are everywhere. Several young men and women are sitting in their cubicles, working on something. A very pretty redhead is talking into a headset as she taps the keyboard sitting in front of her. The walls of her cubicle and around the edge of her monitor are postcards with photos of tropical beaches.

"Download bio sequence. E four. Autographic projection." The redhead says, almost quietly to herself. "Compute possible integration with third H.S.T. subject."

A window pops up on her computer screen. "Enter Password" along with a graphic of a Chippendale dancer in next to nothing . Willow sighs and looks at a brown-haired girl in a chair, playing with a pen like an idiot. Denim jacket, shoulder-length hair, bored expression.

The redheaded woman looks to the woman behind her in the opposite direction. "Tara."

Tara looks up from her monitor and is obviously disgusted. "Amy wouldn't know a real man if one came up and sat on her head!"

She laughs. Still chuckling, she turns back to the bored-looking woman. "Amy!"

Amy is still playing with the pen.

She shouts. "AMY!"

Amy turns and glares. "What, Willow?"

Willow signals to the screen on her computer.

"I thought I'd post it on the Internet." Amy smiles.

"What's the password?" Willow asks.

Amy sighs as she leans back in her chair. "I made it easy this time. Even you should be able to break it, lesbo."

At Willow's scowl, Amy raises her hands in mock defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll give you a hint. They're right in front of you, and can open very large doors."

Willow shakes her head as she types in "Knockers".

The redhead Willow glares at Amy: "You're such a geek."

Amy starts to respond, but an alarm starts sounding from her computer terminal. Willow and Tara both lean over to watch Amy as she rolls her chair back to her desk.

"Yes!" Amy raises her arms over her head. "I'm in!"

Willow leans over more so that she can look over Amy's shoulder. Her eyes widen as she looks at the screen. "You've hacked into the U.S. Department on Justice. You know what will happen if they trace it here?"

"Mrs. Walsh will call me a genius, move me outta Cleveland, and give me a million bucks in cash. I think not. Besides the system we're on 's too fast, they'll never detect me."

Up pops a window "Unauthorized Access Detected".

"You were saying, genius?" Tara offers.

"Nobody screws with Amy Madison." The brunette commands at the screen.

She types something on her keyboard and up pops a window "Send Spike".

Amy grins at the computer, ignoring the alert. "Spiked them!"

Willow glances nervously at the computer. "Come on, Amy..."

"No way! I Spiked them!"

Willow watches Amy as the computer pops up another window. "Initiate Search Program. Enter Password".

"Alright, what's the password?" the redhead asks.

Amy grins. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay, let me guess. It's not in front of me?" Amy shakes her head.

At Willow's look of confusion, Amy twirls in her chair. "You sit on it, but you can't take it with you." Amy types in five characters that Willow is unable to see. A map pops up on-screen and a red line connects cities.

"My program seizes the phone line of whoever's tracing me and jams their modem so they get hung up." Amy explains to Tara and Willow. "Now the hunted becomes the hunter. An F.B.I. screen pops up."

Amy shouts. "Whoo!" as she types... "Better luck next time, losers!"

After she finishes typing, Amy leaps up triumphantly with his arms in the air. "BAM! GONE! I am invincible!"

Willow, Tara and the other technicians just look at her.

Ignoring their stares, Amy turns to Willow. "Was it good for you, too?"

Annoyed, Willow stands. "I'm getting some coffee."

Amy grins at Willow's retreating back. "I'm going outside for a cigarette."

The bratty brunette shows her badge to the soldier at the door. After inspecting her ID, the soldier opens the door. Amy Madison smiles at the grim-faced military man and walks outside into the cool night air. She pulls out a beat-up cigarette and attempts to light it using a zippo. The lighter blows out, and Amy looks up out into the darkness.

From the shadows, Angel and Lindsey jump out.


End file.
